


Victory

by MeliSmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliSmoak/pseuds/MeliSmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joy that was 3x16 inspired me to write an Olicity victory dance.<br/>It is set in the future, let's say 3 to four months later, I'm not sure, I just wanted to write some happy Olicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my second try at writing fan fiction. English is not my first language, nor my second so bear with me for any mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

‘I think I’ll head out too’ Diggle said, one foot already on the stairs of the Foundry. Laurel had already left, Thea and Roy too.

‘Yes, go to Lyla and Sarah, you wouldn’t want to miss her taking her first steps.’ Felicity smiled at him as she stood in front of her computers.

‘You did well tonight, Dig. You deserve a quiet night with family.’ Oliver said. ‘We all do.’ He look not so subtly toward Felicity, Digg taking this as his cue to leave them alone.

‘See you guys tomorrow’ Digg said, an amused smile hinting at his lips.

‘Bye John’ Felicity said as Digg climbed the stairs and disappeared through the Foundry door.

She was still working at her computers when she said: ‘Well, ready to go home too?’ Oliver had been staying in her apartment since they were together, and he only occasionally teased her about the Robin Hood poster. She loved having him there, despite the teasing.

‘Not quite yet’ Oliver said, as she heard him put his quiver on the table. Something in his voice made her turn around. He stood a few feet from her, his hand stretched out toward her. He looked mighty fine, as usual, in his green Arrow outfit.

‘What do you mean?’ she asked. It was obvious he was teasing her, what he did a lot in the past few months they had been dating. She was afraid to call him her boyfriend as they hadn’t labelled their relationship yet.

‘I think you owe me a dance, a victory dance even.’ His smile was one of mischief. He was certainly very amused.

‘Oh! Well,’ she said, ‘I saw it more as an individual dance, you know, a bit of freestyle, really.’ Why was she arguing? Oliver wanted to dance, so just dance with him!

‘Well, humor me then’ he said, clearly enjoying her embarrassment.

‘I thought you said you didn’t dance’ she said but she stepped forward and put her hand on his. He pulled her towards him, flush against his body, where she could enjoy the leather on his legs on her bare ones. Even with her high heels, there was still a big height difference between them and she loved it.

‘Well, for you I’m willing to make an exception.’ He said as he clasped their hands together and put them on his chest, his other hand encircling her where he placed it on her lower back. The dress she was wearing had a square cut out of it, leaving the small of her back bare. His hand caressed her naked skin and she shivered. He smiled at her, knowing exactly what he was doing to her and loving every second of it.

‘But there is no music.’ She said. Still arguing, but her stupid brain wouldn’t shut up and it’s not like she had a filter or anything.

‘Then I’ll make some.’ And he started spinning her in a little circle, humming an indistinct tune as he did so. Felicity sighed and put her head on his chest, feeling the vibrations rather than hearing the song. She closed her eyes and couldn’t believe how lucky she was. Oliver spun them round and round and she reveled in the feeling of having him close, of being in his warm embrace. God, he smelled so good. 

As his song came to an end she pulled her head up and softly kissed him on his throat. He looked down at her, his love for her so evident it filled her eyes with tears. She blinked them away so she could see his face.

‘What was that for?’ He asked.

‘For this. For being you. For giving me everything I ever wanted and everything I could never dare to ask for. I know you don’t see it like I do Oliver but you’re everything to me. The things you do for this city, the sacrifices you make every day to help those who need it. Your protectiveness of Thea. Your love for me. You are such a good man and you don’t even see it.’

She saw in his eyes that he wanted to believe her, but couldn’t. Not completely anyway. She put both of her hands on his face and he closed his eyes, loving the sensation and probably trying to escape the love in her eyes.

‘No Oliver, look at me. Don’t shut me out.’ He opened his eyes and she could see all his pain. Everything he has had to endure for all this time.

‘You don’t have to hide from me, Oliver. I know you don’t believe me now. But I’ll tell you anyway. These are my three universal truths: you are a good man. You deserve the world. And I love you. Don’t worry, I’ll keep repeating them to you until you believe them too. Because I’m not giving up on you.’

He shook his head lightly, like he couldn’t believe she was real. ‘How did I get this lucky?’

‘We’re both lucky, Oliver. We finally found the person we needed the most.’ She kissed him softly. Well, she wanted to, but the second their lips met, Oliver deepened the kiss, not that she complained. He kissed her with desperation, like he was still scared he would lose her, like he wanted to show her how much he needed her. She responded in kind, opening her mouth and completely surrendering to him. When he let her breathe they put their foreheads together, breathing each other in. 

‘Let’s go home Oliver. I need you in my bed.’


End file.
